the_glass_books_of_the_dream_eatersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Abelard Svenson
''"I'm sorry, gentlemen. At some point, a man's just had enough." '' : -Dr. Abelard Svenson, "Chemickal Marriage," pg. 489 Overview Captain-Surgeon Abelard Svenson of the Macklenburg Navy is a dutiful, intelligent man with many troubles. We are first introduced to Svenson in the third chapter of the Glass Books of the Dream Eaters. Early in the novel, Svenson is merely trying to locate the rather foolish royal who is his charge, Prince Karl-Horst von Maasmarck . The Prince has fallen in with a strange crowd and Svenson is attempting to free him of their influence. As the story progresses, Svenson becomes wrapped up in the secrets of the Cabal (a term he himself coins) and the mystery of indigo clay. He is well suited for the job as a surgeon, a naval officer, and a spy. Despite at first seeming timid and cautious, Svenson is often placed in situations that require him to suddenly become a man of action and behave quite bravely and impulsively. Svenson is capable of completing rather surprising tasks in almost impossible situations. In the first book, Svenson becomes aquainted with Miss Temple and Cardinal Chang and forms a loose alliance with them as they all three seek to destroy the Cabal. Appearance Svenson has blonde hair light enough to be almost white. It is cut in a severe style: long at the top and parted, and shaved at the sides. This style is described as "medieval." He is thin to the point where Miss Temple wonders if he eats at all. His eyes are blue and his skin pale. He wears a monocle on a chain and removes it when not needed to help him see. He has a peaked cap from his Naval service and wears a blue greatcoat with epaulettes and silver buttons. He carries a silver cigarette case--a gift--and smokes almost constantly. He smokes a particular type of strong cigarette, only available in Riga, and claims they sharpen his mind. His cigarette habit has stained his teeth. Personality Svenson is polite to a fault and very considerate towards women. He has a keen intelligence and excellent observational skills. The Good Doctor is terrified of heights, but soldiers on nonetheless as he is frequently placed in situations where he must ovecome his fears--from running across rooftops to climbing aboard airships. Svenson's past has left him regretful and aimless in many ways. He serves the Macklenburg Royal Family as a spy and so is no stranger to intrigue and even danger. Despite his orders, Svenson has no particular love for Karl-Horst, the foolish prince he is duty-bound to serve. Svenson is unique as a character in that he frequently becomes a man of action, belying his quiet, scholarly nature. When things are at their worse, Svenson can fight, shoot, and wreak havoc with the best of them. His body count is actually higher than Cardinal Chang's by the end of the third book. Arguably, Svenson changes the most as the story progresses; his chivalrous quiet is surpassed by hopelessness, anger, and desperation. Category:Characters